Vanilla Love Story
by changkyuproject16
Summary: The best love story is falling in love with unexpected person. Benarkah? Kyuhyun tidak sependapat dengan kalimat itu. Dia mengharapkan Changmin dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mempunyai kisah cinta terbaik dalam hidupnya. ChangKyu. (PENGUMUMAN DARI KAMI UNTUK SEMUA PECINTA CHANGKYU COUPLE : CHANGKYU PROJECT FEBRUARI 2016. MOHON DIBACA SAMPAI TUNTAS. TERIMA KASIH)


Cast : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Rating : PG-15

Genre : Romance

Warning : this is a boys love story and Changkyu fanfiction. If you don't like boy and boy doing something romantic, apalagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai pairing, silahkan tutup tab fic ini dan tidak perlu membaca, daripada memberikan komentar negatif dan merugikan.

 **Jangan lupa untuk membaca pengumuman setelah cerita!**

Disclaimer : Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun bukan milik saya, meskipun sebenarnya saya sungguh menginginkan mereka untuk saya sendiri, sayangnya mereka tetaplah milik Tuhan. But, they are belong each other.

A/N : The idea is not original. I took it from a mini-comic in a fanspage. I loved the story and how pure love story which author describes. Anyone already know it? I want to remake it and spread the sweet love of Changkyu for all of you. Enjoy it!

.

.

Summary : _The best love story is falling in love with unexpected person_. Benarkah? Kyuhyun tidak sependapat dengan kalimat itu. Dia mengharapkan Changmin dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mempunyai kisah cinta terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Koridor sekolah terlihat masih ramai oleh lalu lalang para siswa yang menuju kelas masing-masing meskipun sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Beberapa anak masih ada yang berkutat dengan loker mereka untuk mengambil atau menaruh barang-barang yang dibutuhkan selama pelajaran. Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya. Dahinya terlihat berkerut ringan untuk mengingat-ingat apakah ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, dia segera merapikan isi lokernya lalu menguncinya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, sekilas Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh ringan ransel yang tersampir di belakang punggungnya. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak mendapati siapapun. Dia hampir mengabaikannya, tetapi beberapa anak yang baru lewat di belakangnya terkikik geli bahkan ada yang tersenyum lebar secara terang-terangan. Dahinya kembali berkerut namun lebih dalam. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya? Matanya yang bulat seperti _puppy_ melihat pandangan anak-anak yang terkikik geli padanya. Mereka melihat ke arah ranselnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ada apa dengan ranselnya? Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun meraba ranselnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mendapati sesuatu. Sebuah kertas. Laki-laki yang mempunyai paras manis itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat kertas dengan sebuah tulisan di sana. Dia tidak dapat menahan reaksi pipi _chubby_ -nya yang memerah seketika.

" _Please, call me : +82-xxx-xxx-xxx_ "

Tulisan itu disertai dengan sebuah gambar hati dan nama pelaku yang membuatnya malu dan berdebar-debar. _Shim Changmin_.

.

.

Suasana kantin sangat riuh, tapi tampaknya tidak mengganggu Changmin yang sedang sibuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan melihat ponselnya. Dia menunggu seseorang mengiriminya pesan atau yang terbaik meneleponnya. Ah, jatuh cinta terasa sangat konyol. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia mengajak seseorang itu berbicara langsung? Tetapi se- _gentleman_ apapun dia, jika ini menyangkut seseorang itu, keberaniannya terasa lenyap. Jatuh cinta itu memang aneh. Secara tiba-tiba membuat pribadinya berubah seketika.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minho yang baru saja meletakkan beberapa makanan di meja mereka. Dia segera mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng. Saat tangannya sedang sibuk membuka segel minumannya, Minho tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk bahunya cepat, seolah ingin segera mendapatkan perhatian. Changmin segera melihat temannya itu, namun Minho hanya melihatnya dengan menggerakkan dagunya ke suatu arah.

Dari matanya, Changmin dapat melihat seseorang dengan wajah manis yang terlihat makin manis karena pipinya bersemu merah berjalan ke arahnya. Mata bambinya seketika itu juga berbinar-binar dan senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar. Ah, siapa yang menyangka seseorang yang dipikirkannya beberapa saat lalu secara tak terduga datang menghampirinya? Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki manis itu telah berdiri di depannya.

Baru saja dia akan memulai sebuah kata atau kalimat, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menempelkan selembar kertas ke wajahnya lalu berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Changmin tidak dapat menahan rasa syoknya dengan perlakuan laki-laki manis itu. Dia segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihatnya. Minho yang penasaran pun ikut menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat isi kertas itu.

Changmin tak dapat menahan senyumannya yang makin lebar melihat deretan kata dalam kertas itu. Dia terkekeh geli tapi memakluminya. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya, dia memikirkan sebuah rencana menarik untuk laki-laki manis yang sudah menjeratnya itu. Changmin kembali melihat kertas di tangannya.

" _I'm sorry, I don't have a cell phone,"_

.

.

Hari ini, pasca kejadian kemarin (yang baginya memalukan), Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya tidak tenang. Bukan karena ada yang membencinya kemudian mengancamnya atau menerornya. Jika dipikir-pikir, siapa juga yang tertarik berurusan dengannya? Dia merasa dirinya hanyalah setitik debu di sekolahnya. Tak terlihat. Tak menarik. Dia hanya punya otak dengan kategori cerdas untuk modal beasiswa sekolahnya. Meskipun begitu eksistensinya tetap tidak mencolok.

Latar belakangnya apalagi. Kedua orangtuanya hanya buruh pabrik kecil di pinggiran kota, yang tentu tidak akan punya urusan macam-macam dengan orang lain. Kecuali keluarganya butuh berhutang tentu saja untuk modal hidup jika gaji mereka tidak menutupi kebutuhan bulanan. Tapi, kan, itu juga tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Keluarganya terlalu terbiasa dengan pola hidup macam itu. Jadi, baginya itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Kemudian, hidupnya yang begitu-begitu saja, sekolah-belajar-membantu orang tua, tiba-tiba terdispersi tanpa kontrol karena seseorang. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba meminta atensinya. _Diperhatikan_ , tentu adalah hal baru dalam riwayat hidupnya. Lalu itu tidak sewajarnya, karena demi Tuhan! Seseorang itu adalah orang yang diam-diam disukainya! Seperti mimpi, atau jika dalam peribahasa seperti kejatuhan bintang. Rasanya sekarang seperti alien, _very strange but curious for_ _knowing every particulary object_ .

Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan lamat-lamat menuju lokernya menerawang. Apa yang telah dilakukannya, hingga dia mendapat keberuntungan sebesar ini? Dia tidak yakin. Lalu dia menghela nafas. _Don't expect too much_ , Cho Kyuhyun.

Baru saja mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, matanya yang sudah besar itu makin membesar saat melihat pintu lokernya ditempeli selembar kertas. Tangan kanannya bergetar hanya karena bergerak untuk mengambil kertas itu. Tremor berkepanjangan, dia tak bisa menghentikannya.

" _Please, meet me at 4.30 pm in gymnasium. Shim Changmin_."

Bolehkah dia berharap sangat banyak sekarang?

.

.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar yang tidak reda sejak mendapat kertas dari seseorang yang disukainya, Kyuhyun mengamati secara awas tiap sudut _Gymnasium_. Sejujurnya dia tak tahu kenapa kelereng matanya berlaku demikian. Dia ingin berharap. Tetapi takut juga untuk berharap. Ah, perasaannya jadi membingungkan begini. Kyuhyun merutuk pelan sembari meremas gemas ujung bajunya.

Menghela nafas secara hati-hati, laki-laki manis itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya terutama jantungnya. Tapi ketegangannya tak mereda juga. Tegang yang membuat perutnya geli, macam personifikasi kupu-kupu beterbangan. Indah kedengarannya. Kyuhyun berharap lagi, semoga perumpamaan itu sesuai realita yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Tidak menunggu lebih lama, telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki terburu-buru yang semakin dekat dengan posisinya berdiri. Matanya yang bening semakin bening melihat seseorang yang datang. _Dia_ , yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya itu tersenyum sangat cerah. Kyuhyun merasakan senyuman itu tiba-tiba membanjiri dirinya dengan perasaan hangat. Seolah menular, laki-laki manis itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Changmin, yang merupakan subyek di sini, segera memantapkan posisinya berhadapan dengan laki-laki manis yang sedang menunduk di depannya. Dia tersenyum geli saat melihat pipi bahkan sampai ujung-ujung telinga laki-laki manis itu memerah. Oh, bukankah itu bisa berarti tanda jika orang yang disukainya juga mungkin mempunyai perasaan sama? Nah, sekarang Changmin bersemangat dengan rencananya.

Dengan gugup, Changmin memeriksa suaranya sebelum memulai obrolan.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?"

Kyuhyun mendongak sebentar untuk melihat wajah Changmin, lalu menunduk lagi. Dia memilih menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab.

Changmin menghela nafas sedikit, lalu berdehem sekilas.

"Maaf, jika membuatmu bingung. Ah, sebelumnya, bisakah kau melihat wajahku? Aku ingin kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan aku katakan,"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perasaannya yang semakin bergejolak. Dia pun mengangguk pelan lalu dengan sekuat hati mencoba menatap wajah Changmin.

Changmin memberikan senyuman lagi padanya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberi tahu, bahwa aku serius dengan apa yang akan aku katakan. Aku tidak main-main, apalagi mempermainkanmu. Aku jujur dan ini tulus dari perasaanku. Dengarkan baik-baik, oke?"

Seolah terhipnotis oleh setiap kata yang diucapkan Changmin, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku Shim Changmin, mencintaimu,"

Lalu dengan tangan kanannya yang tersimpan di punggungnya, Changmin memberikan kode untuk rencana kejutan.

Kyuhyun yang syok dengan kalimat cinta Changmin, makin syok saat melihat di balik punggung Changmin. Tepatnya di deretan kursi-kursi penonton, matanya melihat tiba-tiba banyak orang berjejer secara rapi sembari mengangkat sebuah kertas karton yang masing-masing tertulis satu huruf. Jika digabungkan, kertas-kertas itu membentuk kata:

" _Will you be my boyfriend?"_

Laki-laki manis itu melongo parah tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tangannya segera bergerak menutupi mulutnya, sangat tidak menyangka akan ada rencana kejutan manis seperti itu dari Changmin. Kyuhyun bahkan seperti kehilangan kata-katanya untuk memberikan reaksi. Dia menunduk malu. _Speechless_.

Sedangkan Changmin di depannya terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya tampak kebingungan. Dia mendadak khawatir karena reaksi yang tidak terbaca dari laki-laki manis yang disukainya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu jawabanmu?" tanya Changmin yang berharap-harap cemas.

Masih dengan menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Laki-laki manis itu belum menemukan suaranya bahkan masih gugup luar biasa.

Changmin meyakinkan dirinya untuk meminta jawaban pasti. Dia takut salah lihat.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, kembali mengangguk lebih mantap, lebih kencang.

Hal itu membuat Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar. Dia tertawa senang lalu mengucapkan kata "Yes!" berkali-kali.

Setelah mengungkapkan _euphoria_ -nya, Changmin melihat laki-laki manis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu masih menunduk malu. Dia terkekeh geli lalu beringsut mendekat.

"Hei, jangan terus menutupi wajahmu. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat wajah kekasihmu ini, _Kyuhyunnie_?"

Mendengar panggilan manis dari Changmin, Kyuhyun dapat memastikan wajahnya makin memerah. Dia malu. Sangat malu. Kenapa Changmin malah menggodanya?

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Changmin kembali tertawa riang. Setelah itu, dia merasakan pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya yang tegang.

"Buka tanganmu, Kyu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu,"

Menuruti kata-kata Changmin, dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka tangannya. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Changmin. Ah, dia semakin malu! Kyuhyun merutuki perasaannya yang membuatnya begini.

"Hei, jangan menutupi wajahmu yang manis ini," kata Changmin yang dengan cepat menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat, setelah Kyuhyun dapat menguasai perasaan malunya, Changmin segera mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium dahi Kyuhyun. Laki-laki manis itu merasa meleleh dengan perlakuan Changmin. Dia merasa nyaman dan tenang. Dengan mantap, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Changmin.

"A-aku belum membalas pernyataan cintamu," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

Changmin segera melihat wajah kekasihnya. "Katakanlah,"

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun juga mencintaimu, Shim Changmin,"

Setelah berkata demikian, laki-laki manis itu segera memeluk Changmin untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah di bahu kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Changmin malah tertawa makin riang disusul pekikan-pekikan heboh dari teman-teman yang membantunya.

.

.

END

 **PENGUMUMAN UNTUK SEMUA PECINTA CHANGKYU COUPLE!**

Halo teman-teman para pecinta ChangKyu couple!

Dalam rangka menyambut bulan Februari, dimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan berulang tahun di bulan yang sama, kami sebagai ChangKyu shipper, akan mengadakan project untuk meramaikan dunia per-fanfiksi-an ChangKyu.

Tujuan kami mengadakan project ini selain meramaikan fanfiksi ChangKyu (yang seperti banyak keluhan kami dengar, sangat langka), kami juga ingin menyebarkan virus ChangKyu kepada para pembaca!

Berikut adalah penjelasan mengenai project yang diadakan, _**tolong dibaca sampai tuntas**_. Konsep dan teknisnya, yaitu:

1) Project ini akan dimulai tanggal 1 Februari sampai 29 Februari.

2) Terbuka untuk siapapun dengan catatan kalian mencintai ChangKyu couple, _not haters of ChangKyu_.

3) Project ini adalah membuat fanfiksi dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai maincast dan mainpair. Kami mengharuskan _Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi_ sebagai hubungan ChangKyu dalam fanfiksi yang akan dibuat. _Please don't describe them just as friend!_ Perlu diperhatikan, kami mengharuskan _Yaoi_ , TIDAK untuk _Genderswitch_.

4) Untuk genre, rating, setting, plot, length, dan sebagainya, kami serahkan kepada peserta project, dengan kata lain silahkan kalian bebas berimajinasi. Dengan catatan, tidak mengandung SARA, serta tidak menjelekkan pairing/fandom lain.

5) YANG PALING PENTING UNTUK DIPERHATIKAN. Fanfiksi yang dibuat akan dipost dalam akun ini, jadi tidak dipost mandiri dalam akun masing-masing ya! Tujuannya adalah kami ingin mendokumentasikan fanfiksi ChangKyu dalam satu akun sebagai kenang-kenangan.

6) Silahkan untuk mengirim fanfiksinya ke alamat email berikut **0318changkyu gmail,com** (ganti tanda koma dengan titik). Fanfiksi yang dikirim dalam format file MS Word. Selanjutnya kami yang akan posting fanfiksi tersebut.

7) Jangan lupa mencantumkan deskripsi (sidecast, genre, rating, warning, disclaimer) dan _summary_ untuk fanfiksi yang dibuat. Ini wajib ya!

8) Fanfiksi bisa dikirim sebelum tanggal 1 Februari sampai maksimal tanggal 27 Februari. Fanfiksi yang dikirim akan mulai kami posting tanggal 1 Februari sebagai tanda dimulai project.

9) Setiap orang tidak dibatasi dalam mengirimkan jumlah karya fanfiksi. Semakin banyak semakin bagus.

10) Untuk keseruan project ini, fanfiksi akan kami posting tanpa mencantumkan nama author, jadi pembaca yang harus menebak fanfiksi siapa yang kami posting. Nama-nama author yang telah mengikuti project beserta fanfiksi karyanya akan kami umumkan di hari terakhir project tanggal 29 Februari.

11) Mohon kerjasamanya dari peserta project untuk tidak posting karyanya di akun masing-masing selama berlangsungnya project. Silahkan posting fanfiksi karya Anda di akun masing-masing saat project telah ditutup, yaitu setelah tanggal 29 Februari.

Jika ada penjelasan yang kurang jelas atau ingin ditanyakan, silahkan untuk menghubungi kami di :

 **E-mail : 0318changkyu gmail,com** (ganti tanda koma dengan titik)

Kami sangat mengharapkan partisipasi teman-teman untuk bersedia mengikuti project ini. Tentu saja kami sangat berterima kasih atas partisipasinya.

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pelaksanaan project ini, _so unleash your imagination!_

Yang terakhir silahkan menebak, fanfiksi karya siapakah ini?

.

.

 _ **Regards,**_

 **winterTsubaki & mutiara1307**


End file.
